The Prom Panic Diversion
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: I love you but girls are not allowed in my room


_**This will be a little one shot that came to my head after watching the prom episode**_

_**As usual I own none of the characters**_

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean girls are allowed in my room" said Sheldon as Amy raced into his room

Amy looked up at him as he indicated that he really would like her to leave the room, Amy left the room as quickly as she entered and went through to the lounge, still breathless from her panic attack and sat down on the sofa

"Now then little lady, this is a much better place for you to relax for a few moments" announced Sheldon

Amy looked at him again as he started to rearrange the cushions towards one end of the sofa, when he was finally satisfied that everything was correct he spoke

"I suggest you lay down with your legs up over the end of the sofa here"

"But what about the prom? Asked Amy although she did as she was told

"Forget about that for now, you need a time out" replied Sheldon as he helped Amy to get comfortable and carefully avoided looking at her legs

"I want to go to the prom though" said Amy again

"And we will but I am taking care of you right now" replied Sheldon

He then unexpectedly leant down and kissed Amy on the forehead and gave her a sweet smile, Amy's breathing which was starting to get back to normal suddenly became erratic again, Sheldon appeared not to notice this as he leant back up and satisfied that Amy was now in the correct position for helping to get rid of the panic attack, he made his way to the kitchen where he made Amy a sugary cup of tea and then brought it over to her

"How are you feeling now? Asked Sheldon as he placed the tea on the coffee table and Amy lay looking at him

"Much better" replied Amy smiling at him

"Good, then perhaps you would like to drink this tea and we can go to the roof"

"It's so nice that you are taking care of me like this" commented Amy as she sipped the tea

"Relationship agreement, booboos and ouchies Amy, you know that right?

"Right"

Amy looked thoughtful as she continued to sip the tea with Sheldon watching over, when she had finished the tea, he took the cup off and over to the kitchen before joining her on the sofa

"Before we go upstairs, may I suggest we play a round of counterfactuals beforehand? Maybe it will help calm you down even more? Suggested Sheldon

"No its ok, I am ready now" replied Amy

"Very well"

They both stood up together, walked to the door where Sheldon held the door open for Amy and then took her hand as they walked up the stairs, they were greeted by yelling coming from the roof as Stuart and Howard traded insults with Leonard and Penny pretending to ignore the noise as they danced by themselves

"Hey what's going on? Asked Amy above the noise

"Stupid macho male pride" replied Bernadette glaring at her Husband

"Hey he started it" complained Howard

"Well I'm finishing it, I never had a prom and I don't want it ruined by you two and if you don't stop now then you should leave" said Amy as Sheldon nodded in approval

"Sorry, we will stop now" replied Howard looking embarrassed as Bernadette glared at him again and stomped over to the drinks table with Emily and Raj

Amy satisfied that things were back on track decided she would get Sheldon to dance with her and without asking him, pulled him close as the music changed to "You look wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton, Amy snuggled into Sheldon as he tried hard to please her, because as he frequently said "he didn't dance"

"Thank you for helping me downstairs, that was very good of you" said Amy as she looked into his eyes

"Your welcome Amy" smiled Sheldon

Sheldon leant down and kissed her forehead again, Amy found herself resting her head against Sheldon's chest as they swayed around the floor, carefully avoiding Leonard and Penny doing the same thing, Amy had literally never been happier than she was right now, as the song ended she and Sheldon shared a moment of eye coitus and Sheldon gave her a brief kiss before going to the drinks table with Leonard and leaving Amy with Penny

"Amy what's going on, why did it take you so long to get up here? Asked Penny

"Well after Sheldon went back to his apartment, I went after him as you know and he was having a panic attack thinking that I had expectations that we would have coitus tonight" replied Amy

"Oh that might be mine and Leonard's fault, we kind of put the idea into his head" replied Penny

"I see, in any case we talked and Sheldon told me he thought I looked really pretty and that's not all" replied Amy as she broke into a big grin

"What else?

"I was trying to tell him that I loved him and that he didn't need to say it back, but he said it before I could get the words out, then I had a panic attack myself and he was taking care of me, he really is the sweetest guy" replied Amy turning to look at Sheldon who was talking with Leonard

"Sheldon said that? Replied Penny looking astonished following Amys gaze

"Oh yes, when I went into his room to lay down on his bed, he made me leave though, saying that just because he loved me, it didn't mean that girls were allowed in his room"

"You do know he was probably turned on by you? Said Penny

"Well I know he enjoys kissing me and not just because he tells me, if you know what I mean" smirked Amy

"What are you two girls talking about? Sheldon appeared behind Amy suddenly

"Oh just this and that" replied Amy

"I see, perhaps you would like to join me for another dance? Enquired Sheldon

"Sure" replied Amy taking the hand that was extended out to him

_**Much much later **_the prom dance had ended, all the couples had left, Leonard and Penny were spending the evening in her apartment and Sheldon had invited Amy in for a drink, they were currently kissing on the sofa when Amy realised how late it was

"Sheldon I should really get going, I have plans early tomorrow morning" said Amy as she broke away from the kiss

"Perhaps you could stay the night? Suggested Sheldon eager for her to stay

"I don't have a change of clothes but I could come by tomorrow evening and help you with your laundry? Replied Amy

"I would like that and perhaps we can go for dinner beforehand?

"I would like that as well" Amy stood up and walked to the door with Sheldon following her, Amy had her hand on the door handle when Sheldon spoke

"Amy before you go"

Sheldon didn't give Amy a chance to answer as he pressed her up against the door and kissed her frantically, Amy responded in kind and pretty soon, there was a perfectly valid reason for her being unable to breathe properly, they broke away after a few minutes and shared a moment of eye coitus

"Thank you for asking me to be your date to the prom" said Sheldon as he smiled at her

"Thank you for accepting" replied Amy as she opened the door

"Well goodnight Dr Fowler" said Sheldon as he leant down and gave her a brief kiss again

"Same to you Dr Cooper and there is one other thing I need to say"

"What's that? Replied Sheldon looking puzzled

"I didn't get a chance to say it in the hallway but I will now"

"You don't have to say it" started Sheldon

"I know but I want to"

Amy took a deep breath and felt free at being able to say the three words she had been longing to say to her boyfriend, Sheldon however was distracting her by taking her hand and rubbing his thumb against her wrist, Amy shivered at his touch and kissed him again

"I love you Dr Cooper" said Amy and disappeared down the stairs leaving Sheldon smiling after her

"Skype me when you get home" called Sheldon as he went back inside after getting confirmation

_**Thank you for reading, I have another story coming soon that is part of tbbt holiday challenge**_


End file.
